Steve Barron
Steve Barron (aka Stephen Barron) was an Executive Producer of ReBoot. Born on 4 May 1956, Dublin, Ireland, the son of filmmaker Zelda Barron. He attended St Marylebone Grammar School, where he enjoyed Football, actively supporting 'Manchester United'. At the age of 15 Steve undertook a CSE course during his exams and produced a 3-minute roll of film; the colors, cameras and magic of glass fascinated him. His mother inspired him in the filmmaking process whilst working at Pinewood Studios in the 1970s as a clapper loader on "Superman", Ridley Scott's "The Duellists" and "A Bridge Too Far". He appeared in the film "if" very briefly. Steve made his directorial debut in 1979 and directed almost all of his music videos throughout the 80's. Since then Steve's contributions to the art of music videos dictated the medium's future and inspired may other innovators to follow his lead. Among his many ground breaking works: "Money For Nothing" for Dire Straits that featured the first computer-generated characters ever seen by most television audiences; the iconic animated video he directed for the 1985 song "Take On Me" video by the Norwegian pop trio 'A-Ha', inspired by a comic he read as a child; and directing the 1983 "Billie Jean", the first single to be released from Michael Jackson's monstrous "Thriller" album. More recently, Dire Straits recalled Steve for "Calling Elvis" and he reunited Natalie Cole and her late father, Nat 'King' Cole, for an Unforgettable duet. Steve's significant talents won him many more awards and accolades for prestigious advertising campaigns he created and directed for British and American interests. His networks television debut garnered him an Emmy for the pilot of his Storyteller specials for NBC. Two subsequent films in the series met with reverential critical acclaim. More awards followed when he directed his first feature film, "Electric Dreams" in 1984. In the late 80s Jim Henson approached Steve about doing a TV series, called "Storyteller" working with writer Anthony Minghella. Both saw Ninja Turtles' potential for a live action movie where upon Anthony suggested to the film's producers that Steve direct it. After working at Jim Henson's 'Creature Shop', Steve stunned the world with the success of his second feature, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (1990), the first and only independent feature to break the $100 million theatrical barrier in the US box office. He is still best known for his directing role in Paramount's "Coneheads" (1993) and is currently working on an upcoming feature. Steve's work has been recognised by many and has received awards; in 1985 he won the Antennae II Award for "Electric Dreams" (1984); 1990s he was nominated various Emmy Awards and DGA Awards for his directing work in "Merlin" (1998); in 2003 he won the American Indian Movie Award in Best Film for "DreamKeeper" (2003), and recently he won a Gotham Award in 2006 for Best Film Not Playing at a Theatre Near You in "Choking Man" (2006). Also, for his work in "ReBoot" he picked up a Gemini Award in 1996 for 'Best Animated Program/Series' which was shared with Christopher J. Brough, Ian Pearson and Stéphane Reichel. In August 2006, his mother Zelda Barron, who had been known for producing and writing films since 1966, sadly died in the UK from Alzheimer's disease. Since then Steve has appeared in a short documentary "The Beatles in Help!" (2007). Category:ReBoot Staff